1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door closer including apparatus for indicating the position of the door. The invention is especially suitable for installation in connection with a penitentiary cell door or door to any other room where security is important. More specifically, the invention relates to a door closer in which the pinion shaft is formed with a cam surface and a lever is mounted thereadjacent and works against the cam surface, the lever actuating an indicator switch to indicate remotely whether the door is open or closed as reflected from the position of the cam on the pinion shaft. Still more specifically, the invention includes eccentric means for adjusting the position of the fulcrum of the lever so that the indicator gives the truest possible reading of the door position.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
In the prior art there are showings of door position indicators especially suitable for doors in penal institutions. An interesting example is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,946, which issued Jan. 26, 1988 to Richard L. Zunkel. In this patent the pinion shaft of a door closer is provided with a rotary cam surface which directly actuates the lever arm of a micro-switch to indicate that the door is either closed, open or that the operator arm has been removed.
Another example of such a device is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,388, which issued June 15, 1982 to Raymond V. Kambic. In this patent a control arm is pivoted in the door frame and moves with the door. The arm is mounted on a shaft which carries, in a friction drive mounting, a lever arm which actuates a microswitch to indicate electrically to a remote panel the condition of the door.
Other art of interest includes two U.S. Catlett patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,220,051 and 4,333,270, as well as the U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,847 to Cashman.